bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Ochaco Uraraka
お |romaji = Uraraka Ochako |alias = |birthday = December 27 |age = 15 (first appearance) 16 (current) |gender = Female |height = 156 cm (5'1½") |hair = Auburn |eye = Auburn |bloodtype = B |quirk = Zero Gravity |status = Alive |birthplace = |family = Unnamed Father Unnamed Mother |occupation = Student |affiliation = U.A. High School |teams = Team Midoriya Shie Hasseikai Raid Team |fightingstyle = Melee + Support Combat Gunhead Martial Arts |debut = Chapter 3 |debutanime = Episode 3 |voice = |eng voice = |image gallery = Yes }} お |Uraraka Ochako}}, also known as , is a student in Class 1-A at U.A. High School, training to become a Pro Hero. She is one of the main protagonists of ''My Hero Academia''. Appearance Ochaco is a short girl of slender yet feminine build. She is fair-skinned with a perpetual blush on her cheeks. Her eyes are large and round, their irises a warm brown, with rather thick upper eyelashes, two longer and more prominent ones protruding outwards on either side and fewer but more individually pronounced lower eyelashes. Shoulder-length and about the same color as her eyes, her hair is bobbed and curved inwards at the ends, two longer clumps taking the same shape on either side of her face, and short bangs that reach roughly a quarter of the way down her forehead. On the top inner segment of each of her fingers, she has a small pink pad, somewhat resembling the toe of a cat or a dog’s paw, which she uses when activating and deactivating her Quirk. During school, she wears the regular U.A. uniform, just with black tights instead of the usual knee-high socks worn by her other female classmates. Her hero costume consists of a black full-body suit with a pale pink design down the middle of her torso, two black circles on her chest and a black rectangle below her waist, running between her legs. There are two more pink patches over her shoulders, both cut off by darker pink armbands that match the thick choker around her neck. She has circular wrist guards, a dark pink handle on the back of each one, wide knee-high boots with magenta soles and a two-piece belt around her waist a circle embedded into the center where the pieces join up, a helmet with a tinted visor sometimes worn on her head, all of which are the same pale pink color. The accessories are designed to press her acupuncture points, and the skin tightness of her costume is apparently an error due to her not being specific in her design request. Her costume gets an upgrade during the Hero Work-Studies. The belt around her waist has been altered. Her arm gauntlets have been changed and with rings protruding on the side, and are now able to shoot grappling hooks. She no longer has a glass visor in front of her face. Gallery Chapter 22.png|Ochaco's Manga Profile Ochaco as a child.png|Ochaco as a child. Ochaco_Uraraka_movie_profile.png|Ochaco in a formal dress. Ochaco_Costume_Full_Body.png|Ochaco's first Hero Costume. Ochaco_Uraraka_One's_Justice_Design.png|Ochaco in My Hero One's Justice. Personality Other students have described Ochaco as "the most laid back girl" among her class, being very bubbly and kind of an airhead at times. She is often incredibly blunt without being aware of it. Similar to Izuku Midoriya, Ochaco's reactions tend to be exaggerated and humorous: She often becomes amused at certain personality traits and quirks others exhibit, bursting into laughter at times, which she tries to suppress. Ochaco is a very warm, lively individual who thinks about everything positively, though she is objective enough to see flaws and virtues. She is empathetic in general, friendly to those she meets, and will try to help or defend anyone who is kind to her or who needs assistance. Ochaco seems to be very good at reading people, understanding the reasons for Izuku Midoriya and Katsuki Bakugo’s rivalry and being the first to notice when the usually collected Tsuyu Asui was upset. Her empathy and kindness are also seen in how well she gets along with her classmates. She is on good terms with everyone and is particularly close friends with several members of the class, including Izuku, Tenya Iida, Tsuyu, and so on. Despite her usually cheery and sometimes ditzy demeanor, Ochaco can take on an extremely determined, focused, and somewhat intimidating attitude when the situation calls for it. This side can come as a surprise to those who are used to her bubbly nature, and it tends to appear during competitive situations like the U.A. Sports Festival. While she is shown to be surprisingly strategic, she isn't above making some impulsive or reckless decisions. When it comes to her chosen path as a Hero, Ochaco is unwavering and dislikes being underestimated, even in the face of overwhelming force. Coming from a poor household, Ochaco becomes easily excited or surprised over little things, even losing her composure when faced with actual luxury, to the point of nearly fainting. Bonus materials have depicted her as frugal and occasional stingy, since she goes to extreme lengths to save money, including sleeping so she doesn't waste oxygen or skipping meals in order to save food. Ochaco's parents are her main drive to becoming a hero, and she desires above all else to earn money in order to give them a comfortable life. She is brazenly honest about her priorities and doesn't hide her pursuit of heroism being in large part due to money, despite her embarrassment over admitting so. While money was a deciding factor in her decision to become a hero, Ochaco dreamed of becoming one prior to realizing the extent of her parent's monetary struggles, as she admired their capacity to bring smiles to people's faces. In terms of heroism, Ochaco has shown more preference towards rescue, being a fan of Thirteen for their expertise in the area. She is aware of her physical limitations, deciding to choose the combat-oriented hero Gunhead for her internship in order to increase her fighting repertoire. Consequently, Ochaco developed a new sense of battle awareness and has become a more instinctive fighter. Ochaco is also greatly inspired by her classmates, especially Izuku, whom she finds to be greatly admirable for both his strength and compassion. Ochaco has developed a crush on him due to this and their close friendship, resulting in her attempts to follow his example, for better or for worse. While he inspires her, Ochaco also acknowledges that heroism takes priority over her romantic feelings, and does her best to continue to grow while keeping them in check. Izuku Midoriya has also caused her to consider the question of who protects heroes when they are in need since he continually throws himself into dangerous situations; this prominently shows how deeply Ochaco cares for him and others. Abilities , by surprise.]] Overall Abilities: At first glance, Ochaco doesn't seem like one of the strongest combatants, but over the course of her time at U.A. High School, she has drastically improved her combat prowess to become a very capable combatant. Her abilities earned her 3rd place in the U.A. Entrance Exam, and 10th place in the Quirk Apprehension Test. Ochaco's main battle tactic consists of using her proficient Quirk handling to directly affect her opponents by getting close enough to make contact with them through her fingers. This consequently causes her targets to continuously float up and lose their footing, severely limiting, if not eliminating, their fighting capability. Whenever she isn't facing an opponent in close quarters combat, Ochaco often takes advantage of ravaged areas by using her Quirk to gather wreckage without an opponent noticing, all while expertly exploiting the collateral damage of a destructive Quirk. Ochaco can release floating rubble on enemies as a long-range projectile attack, or remove the weight of certain heavy structures, holding onto them to use as an improvised melee weapon. This ability to easily clean up disaster zones also makes her useful for rescue missions. Ochaco can further use Zero Gravity to remove her own weight while increasing her body's agility, make allies weightless so they can be carried around, and create decoys by making objects levitate slightly above the ground. During the U.S.J. Incident, Ochaco was able to temporarily immobilize Kurogiri, a highly capable villain, thereby giving Hanta Sero and Rikido Sato an opening to subdue the villain even further. Ochaco has also proven her mettle at the U.A. Sports Festival, when she was pitted against Katsuki, one of the strongest students in Class 1-A. Despite having a disadvantage at close range, and knowing Katsuki's abilities far exceeded her own, Ochaco managed to catch him by surprise a few times during their battle, as well as pressure him into using his full power, even though it was for an instant. Following the Sports Festival, she trained under the Battle Hero: Gunhead to improve her hand-to-hand combat skills, becoming an even more formidable individual. Ochaco also possesses keen senses and quick reflexes, as she was able to tell when Himiko Toga was attempting to attack her and reacted quickly enough to dodge and pin the villain to the ground. Ochaco's overall abilities make her one of the strongest female students in her class. Ochaco's abilities also garnered the attention of Nejire Hado, the third strongest student of U.A. High School's Big 3, who recommended both Ochaco and Tsuyu to intern alongside her under the tutelage of Ryukyu, the No. 10 hero (formerly No. 9). Even with her stamina drained, Ochaco, alongside Tsuyu and Nejire, were still able to effectively aid Ryukyu against Rikiya Katsukame, one of the Eight Bullets. During the Joint Training Battle, Ochaco was able to subdue the unpredictable and crafty Neito Monoma, having capitalized on the latter's attempt to replicate Izuku's Quirk. When an immobilized Neito attempted to use a copied Poltergeist to launch a metal pipe at Ochaco, her quick reflexes allowed her to effortlessly dodge the surprise attack. Afterward, Ochaco was able to swiftly defeat both Reiko Yanagi and Yui Kodai with a single attack each. * : When she worked under Gunhead, Ochaco was trained in martial arts in order to attack at close range more effectively, benefiting her Quirk in combat. She has mastered several forms of grappling, take-downs, and throws by using force, including her opponents' force against themselves. Her skill is enough to easily dispatch an opponent who tries to stab her and incapacitate them, as shown with Thirteen, a Pro Hero, and Himiko, a C-Rank Villain. Ochaco has developed a few moves that she is able to use in conjunction with her Quirk. Tactical Intellect: Though she isn't the most academically efficient of her class, Ochaco possesses a strategic mind that is capable of deducing an enemy's weaknesses and combat style soon after the battle begins. Ochaco likely developed this to help cover for her initial lack of combat abilities. While Kurogiri was attempting to subdue Tenya Iida, Ochaco took notice of Kurogiri's neck armor, realized it was a weak point, and exploited it, allowing Hanta and Rikido to briefly subdue the shrouded villain, and giving Tenya the chance to obtain reinforcements from U.A. High. Her strategic skill is sometimes doubted by, or accredited to others, and this is hinted at by Katsuki who remembered her being friends with Izuku from her attempted Meteor Shower, and assumed he was the one responsible for advising her. On the contrary, Ochaco had demonstrated great strategic ability on her own merit, as seen by her declining Izuku's offer for help during the Sports Festival. Katsuki himself noted that it was a close call for him when he had to use his full power to neutralize Ochaco's strategy, implying that if he hadn’t taken notice of her Meteor Shower technique, Ochaco would’ve defeated him. She was also able to discern that the watches on Neito's Hero costume is how the latter keeps track of the time limits of the Quirks he has copied. Quirk 220px|thumb|Ochaco using her Quirk against the [[Villain Bots.]] |Zero Gurabiti}}: Ochaco's Quirk gives her the power to nullify the effects of gravity on solid targets (living and nonliving) by touching them with the pads on her fingertips, causing them to become weightless and float. She is able to cancel the effect of her Quirk by touching her finger pads together. Her Quirk is good for restraint, as those affected are unlikely to fight back since they will keep floating upwards until they are released. Ochaco takes advantage of ravaged areas to gather wreckage while also exploiting the consequences of a destructive Quirk. She can easily clean up disaster zones while simultaneously figuring out the timing of her movements so as not to damage others. Her Quirk's main drawback is that if the upper weight limit (around three tons) is exceeded, or if the user floats herself, she will suffer from severe nausea. Through intense training, Ochaco considerably reduced the resultant nausea and increased her weight limit. She can also now float herself for short periods of time without becoming nauseous. Super Moves * |Kaijo}}: Ochaco can press her fingertips together and make whatever she has touched stop floating. This move is first used on Villain Bots, and when she saved Izuku from falling to his death, at the U.A. Entrance Exam. *'Meteor Shower': After floating a large quantity of rubble surrounding her, Ochaco can collect the collaterally damaged structures, forming a giant meteor of debris above her opponents, which she then causes to fall. She first used this move during her match against Katsuki Bakugo. * : In conjunction with Tsuyu, the two rise and throw several pieces of debris at the targets. It is a stronger, multi-ranged version of Meteor Shower. This move was first used against two villains with Gigantification Quirks during the two heroes' internship. * ホームラン|Suisei Hōmuran}}: After touching some rubble and a pillar to make them weightless, Ochaco uses the pillar to forcefully hit the rubble at her enemy. This move is first used to distract Tenya during the Battle Trial. *'Levitation': By removing her own gravitational pull, Ochaco can jump higher and make herself float further. This allows her to mobilize easier, touching her targets in most directions. Stats Equipment Hero Costume: All aspects of Ochaco's Hero Costume were made for the sole purpose of helping Ochaco minimize the negative effects of her Quirk. * : This equipment reduces stimulation of the semicircular canals located inside each ear. * : This equipment's interior contains a device that clamps down and releases like a blood pressure gauge, stimulating the pressure points around the wrist area that suppress nausea. They have recently been upgraded to include a grappling hook. * : This equipment stimulates the pressure points around the neck area, thereby reducing headache. * : This equipment's design was to break her fall from elevation. The sole at her toes is equipped with a shock-absorbing cushion and her heel contains a reinforced spring to soften the shock. Battles & Events Trivia Prototype Izuku, Katsuki, Ochaco, and All Might designs.png|As Yu Takeyama Prototype Designs.png|As Mt. Lady. Yu Takeyama Prototype.png|Yu Takeyama before becoming the current version *In a prototype concept, Ochaco was originally "Yu Takeyama," possessing both the identity "Mt. Lady" and the Gigantification Quirk. This was scrapped because the author thought that a main character having such a Quirk would be too troublesome for her. Her original name, Quirk (along with it's abilities) and superhero identity were later instead given to another character who also filled her role in Chapter 1. *While her name was spelled as 'Ochako' in a character illustration on the official manga website, it is spelled as Ochaco on both the anime website and PVs. *According to Ochaco's Volume 1 profile: **Ochaco's bob hair and dialect are parts of her schoolgirl charm. **Ochaco's favorite thing is the starry sky. **Ochaco loves Japanese food, especially mochi. **Kohei Horikoshi describes Ochaco as "honest". **Horikoshi is proud of the name he came up for her. *Ochaco's rankings in the Popularity Polls are as follows: **Ranked 4th in the First Popularity Poll. **Ranked 10th in the Second Popularity Poll. **Ranked 9th in the Third Popularity Poll. **Ranked 12th in the Fourth Popularity Poll. **Ranked 8th in the Fifth Popularity Poll. *Ochaco's hero name, , comes from without the "g", making , that can also be read as ka, tea (茶, read as cha). *Ochaco's surname contains the kanji for and , and her first name contains , and . **When written as one word, Ochaco's surname means . **The second and third characters used to write Ochaco's first name, when written together, mean . *Ochaco's known U.A. data is as follows: **Student No. 5 in Class 1-A. **Ranked 3rd at the Entrance Exam. **Ranked 10th at Shota's Quirk Apprehension Test. ***Her 50-Meter Dash record is 7.15 seconds. Her previous record was 7.28 in middle school. ***Her Softball Throw record is infinite. **Ranked 13th in Class 1-A's mid-term grades. **Ranked Top 16 of the U.A. Sports Festival First-Year Stage. ***Ochaco received a total of 20 nominations from Pro Heroes for her U.A. Sports Festival performance, making her the 8th most nominated Class 1-A student. *Her English voice actress, Luci Christian, also voices Recovery Girl (as of Season 2). *She shares her birthday with from Naruto, another Weekly Shonen Jump series. ** Interestingly, both characters are known to have a crush on their series' respective main characters of their respective universes. *Ochaco still owns a flip-phone, while all of her classmates own smartphones. *Ochaco and Katsuki Bakugo share the same Costume designer. Quotes *(To Izuku and Tenya) “So I’m gonna be a hero. I’ll make that money… so that my mom and dad can have easier lives.” *(To Izuku and Tenya)'' "I said it would be easier to team up with friends, but now that I think about it, I might've been trying to rely on you again. That's why when Iida said he was challenging you, I grew a little ashamed of myself... Everyone is giving all they can, which only makes it fair for me to do the same... So, we will meet in the finals!"" *(To Katsuki) ''"It is almost like... You are '''scared', so you want to keep distance from him, and for that, you act so menacing..."'' References Site Navigation de:Ochako Uraraka es:Ochaco Uraraka fr:Ochaco Uraraka it:Ochaco Uraraka ja:麗日お茶子 ko:우라라카 오챠코 pl:Ochaco Uraraka pt-br:Ochaco Uraraka ru:Очако Урарака Category:Characters Category:Females Category:U.A. Students Category:Heroes Category:Class 1-A Category:Uraraka Family Category:Emitters Category:Characters from Mie Category:Gunhead's Agency Employees Category:Ryukyu's Agency Employees Category:Hero Interns